Mulher de Fases
by Ly Anne Black
Summary: Só depois que a gente casa é que descobre com quem se casou, e Draco sofre isso na pele. Se bem que é uma maneira bem gostosa de descobrir...


7

Nome da Songfic: Mulher de Fases

Nick do Autor: Ly Anne Black

E-mail do autor: da música - Mulher de Fases - Raimundos

Sinopse: Só depois que a gente casa é que descobre com quem se casou, e Draco sofre isso na pele. Se bem que é uma maneira bem gostosa de descobrir...

Gênero: Romance

Shipper: Draco e Gina.

Status: Completa.

Spoilers: 1 á 5.

Mulher de Fases

Gina Weasley certamente é a mulher mais irregular da face da terra. Ela consegue ser a mais surpreendente, imprevisível, inacreditável e... preocupante de todas as mulheres.

Quem diria que a ruivinha sem sal da grifinória se tornaria essa delicada esposa aqui na minha frente? Eu com certeza não. De maneira alguma, jeito nenhum, forma qualquer...

Ela é a minha doce Gina. Tão delicada e calma, tão serena e carinhosa, tão...

- DRACO MALFOY, EU ACHO BOM VOCÊ PRESTAR ATENÇÃO NO QUE EU ESTOU FALANDO!

Sim, era minha querida e amada mulher. Não se preocupem, ela só está um pouco desequilibrada no momento... _um pouco. _

- Virgínia, pare de berrar, daqui a pouco os vizinhos vão começar a reclamar!

Ela não se fez de rogada. Com as bochechas vermelhas da mesma cor dos cabelos revirados e um olhar irado na minha direção, abriu as gavetas e começou a jogar minhas roupas bagunçadas em cima de mim, berrando mais coisas incompreensíveis.

- Gina, pare com isso! - reclamei, perante a bagunça e a cena que ela fazia.

- DANE-SE VOCÊ, DANEM-SE OS VIZINHOS, A SUA MALDITA INFIDELIDADE E SEU RIDÍCULO CINISMO! - Agora ela tinha aberto o guarda roupas e arremessava meus preciosos e encabidados ternos em direção a janela. Graças a Deus ela não tinha percebido que esta se encontrava fechada, mas ainda assim ia acabar estragando alguma coisa.

- PARE DE SER PARANÓICA, VIRGÍNIA - Comecei a gritar também, me levantando e tentando segurá-la, mas ela parecia um touro desgovernado.

- SAIA DE PERTO DE MIM! SEU CRETINO,DÊ O FORA DA MINHA CASA!

_Que mulher ruim, _

_jogou minhas coisas fora,  
Disse que em sua cama eu não deito mais não_

- A SUA CASA? - Respirei mais que profundamente, tentando me acalmar. - QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ FAZ O DRAMA E EU ME DOU MAL? NÃO SENHORA, MOCINHA, AS COISAS NÃO SÃO BEM ASSIM!

- DROGA, DRACO, VOCÊ NÃO ME LEVA A SÉRIO!

- VOCÊ CHAMA ISSO DE SERIEDADE? OLHA O ESCÂNDALO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO!

- E NÃO TENHO MOTIVOS? NÃO É MOTIVO SUFICIENTE VER VOCÊ AOS BEIJOS COM AQUELA SIRIGAITA...

- SELENE NÃO É UMA SIRIGAITA! E EU NÃO ESTAVA AOS BEIJOS E NÃO TENHO NADA A VER COM ELA!

- ISSO MALFOY, VAI NEGANDO! VOCÊ NÃO ME ENGANA, SABIA?

- CLARO QUE NÃO, E QUEM ENGANA A PODEROSA DONA DA VERDADE? - Debochei.

Gina me fitou iradamente, em seguida andou a passos largos e zangados, porém calados, até o maleiro do guarda roupa. E pegou uma mala. E abriu o lado do guarda-roupas em que suas roupas se encontravam. E começou a pegar um bocado de roupas aleatórias e enfiar na mala.

_- _Que é que você está fazendo? - perguntei a ela franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Gina se atrapalhou toda fechando o zíper, de tão nervosa, depois tombou as rodinhas no chão do quarto com um barulho seco e saiu arrastando a mala, rumo a porta.

- Pra onde é que você vai? - perguntei nervoso.

- Para _minha casa. - _ela disse friamente, de costas para mim, os cabelos ruivos balançando decididos em relação a seus passos firmes. _  
_

_A casa é minha, _

_você que vá embora,  
Já pra saia da sua mãe e deixa o meu colchão_

Meu coração bateu tão forte contra minhas costelas que tive a impressão de que tinha quebrado algumas delas. Então me toquei que ainda queria minha _doce _Gina bem perto de mim. Fui correndo e parei na frente da porta. Ela me fitou surpresa, tendo seu caminho barrado.

- Sua casa é aqui. - eu disse num fôlego só.

- Minha casa é no lugar em que as pessoas me respeitam. - ótimo, ela tinha a maldita resposta na posta da língua.

Minha raiva veio subindo e queimando pela garganta.

- ENTÃO QUER DIZER QUE EU NÃO RESPEITO VOCÊ? - Protestei inconformado. Depois de tanta dedicação, de tanta paciência, como é que ela se atrevia? - EU NÃO RESPEITO VOCÊ?

Ela estreitou os olhos. Parecia que ia começar a gritar de novo, porque as orbes cor de chocolate faiscaram perigosamente. Então, aturdido, eu assisti os lábios vermelhos dela se dobrarem num sorriso divertido.

- DO QUE É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ RINDO? - Eu já estava tão fulo que tinha esquecido os vizinhos - QUAL É A GRAÇA, VIRGÍNIA WEASLEY?

Como se eu tivesse feito alguma macaquice ali, ela começou a gargalhar. Deus, essa mulher é louca_. E ela me deixa louco. _

_  
Ela é "pró" na arte de pentelhar e aziar,_

_é campeã do mundo,  
A raiva era tanta que eu nem reparei,  
Que a lua diminuía_

Ficou rindo. E rindo. Desconsiderando toda minha raiva, seu sorriso era lindo e me derretia. Dentre vários outros motivos, eu não a acharia tão perfeita se ela não fosse dona _daquele _sorriso. Digamos que esse sorriso me provocava sensações físicas interessantes.

- _Pare de rir da minha cara! - _gruni entre dentes. E ela parou. Parou e ficou olhando para mim, com os olhos de chocolate ainda cintilando refletidos pela luz.

Ela ainda ia embora? Depois de me encher tanto, ainda ia ficar? Eu mereço! _Eu mereço_ esse tipo de gente sem juízo...!

Tive que parar de pensar na minha revolta, porque recebi um choque elétrico. O que? Ela me beijou. Ou melhor, _ela estava me beijando, e estava me asfixiando também, devido a minha surpresa. _

Esqueci a vida, a briga, a irritação... era só o beijo quente dela. Já comentei que nossos melhores e mais insinuantes beijos vem depois das mais graves e gritantes dircurções?

Básica seçãozinha de confusão. Línguas, bocas, mãos, carícias, corpos, roupas voando pelos ares, afobação, calor, suor, respiração ofegante, olhares profundos, gemidos insanos. Sei que não preciso comentar, mas fomos parar na cama.

- Você me desculpa? - minha ruiva perguntou manhosa, com aquela carinha de maria-arrependida que ela sabia que eu não resistia. E me beijou em seguida, intensamente, rolando para cima de mim.

- Você merece castigo! - resmunguei, tentando ser inflexível, mas Gina Weasley já utilizava de seus artifícios _mais baixos_.

- Você é o único que pode me castigar! - ela disse maliciosa, em seguida mordendo o lábio inferior. Simples e inocente gesto que me inundava de desejo.

- Não vou ser piedoso, pode ter certeza!

_A doida tá me beijando há horas,  
Disse que se for sem eu não quer viver mais não,  
Me diz Deus, o que é que eu faço agora?  
Se me olhando desse jeito ela me tem na mão_

Nunca vou entender como ela conseguia, creio. Em um minuto seguinte, estar gritando de raiva, e no minuto seguinte, seus gritos ganham um novo e prazeroso sentido.

Por isso ela era especial. Tão diferente de qualquer uma, qualquer uma que fosse previsível demais e tornasse as coisas chatas e pacatas. Gina Weasley? Pacata? As duas palavras não cabiam na mesma frase. E eu precisaria de muitas frases para explicar cada uma das faces da ruiva. _  
_

_Meu filho agüenta, _

_quem mandou você gostar,  
Dessa mulher de fases_

Briga e reconciliação. Palavras que tendem a combinar perfeitamente conosco.

Estávamos deitados na cama, ainda exaustos, ainda ofegantes e vermelhos e suados. Era a maneira mais agradável de se estar com Gina.

- Draco - ela ofegou, se virando para mim e tirando os fios que colavam no meu rosto. - Você realmente gosta de estar comigo?

_Beleza. _Terceira fase. Primeiro a explosiva, depois a sensual, e agora a emotiva.

- Essa deve ser uma daquelas perguntas da lista de "de onde viemos" e "para onde vamos".

- Seu besta! - ela protestou, me dando um tapa estalado, mas não doloroso.

- E o que quer que eu diga?

- "Minha doce e querida Gina, você é tudo na minha vida" é algo complacente. - ela divagou.

Eu ri.

- Você está exigindo demais de mim. Sinto lhe decepcionar, mas ainda sou o Malfoy, lindo, tesão, loiro e gostosão.

_- _Você esqueceu do "modesto". Mas talvez isso sirva de consolação. - e me puxou para um novo beijo. _  
_

_Complicada e perfeitinha,  
Você me apareceu,  
Era tudo que eu queria,  
Estrela da Sorte_

- Temos que sair dessa cama, Draco, já escureceu. - Gina sussurrou.

Olhei preguiçosamente para a janela e vi que as primeiras estrelas já começavam a se exibir. Droga, estava tão bom...

- Pensei que podíamos acampar aqui até amanhã.

- Deixe de ser preguiçoso, temos que comer. Estou com fome, você não? - ela perguntou, agora enérgica, saindo dos meus braços e se sentando, procurando algo para vestir.

- Só tenho fome de você! - brinquei, figindo possessividade, a puxando de volta. Ela se desequilibrou, mas levantou em seguida, rindo.

- Só que para mim você não é alimento suficiente. Preciso de um bom macarrão à _puttanesca_, um bife grelhado, e quem sabe até mesmo o refrigerante sem gás que está na geladeira.

- Uau, Virgínia, estou honrado. Sou o que na sua refeição, a salada?

- Não - e piscou, maldosa. - A sobremesa.

_Quando a noite ela surgia,  
Meu bem você cresceu,  
Meu namoro é na folhinha,  
Mulher de fases_

Pelo menos ela cozinhava bem. E o refrigerante não estava completamente sem gás - se sacudisse bem ainda fazia o "_tssss_". Morávamos em um AP trouxa em Londres, enquanto a reforma da mansão ainda não estava pronta. Eu estava atrasando a reforma o máximo possível, sem ela saber. Primeiro que eu não gostava daquele lugar herdado, e segundo, nosso apartamento pequeno era o suficiente para ficarmos bem mais próximos um do outro do que ficaríamos na quilométrica Mansão Malfoy.

Quem diria que eu, Draco Malfoy, ia gostar de morar num lugar muito quente no verão e frio demais no inverno, apertado, bagunçado e com a decoração completamente desfalcada? Bom, o que uma Gina Weasley não faz com uma vida...

- Quando vamos morar na mansão? - ela perguntou repentinamente, enquanto comíamos.

Pronto, agora era a Gina que lia pensamentos.

- Eu gosto daqui. - eu disse brevemente, querendo me livrar do assunto.

- Eu também gosto - ela disse como se fosse absurdo dizer o contrário - Mas é que pensei que você ainda quisesse sua mordomia.

- Gosto daqui - repeti convicto. - É o nosso canto, não acho que viveríamos melhor em outro lugar.

- Onnnnnnhhhhh, que coisa mais fooofa! - ela disse como se fizesse cuti-cuti em um bebezinho, engatinhando até mim e apertando minhas bochechas. - Mas seja lá quem for você - disse ficando séria novamente - Devolva meu marido, eu gostava dele mesmo com toda aquela insensibilidade...

- Você fala como se eu fosse o pior homem do mundo - emburrei, cruzando os braços. São momentos íntimos de um casal, por que ninguém, jamais, em circunstância alguma, me veria fazendo o bico infantil que fiz, senão ela.

- Coisa mais fofa! - disse com voz de criança - Eu amo você! - e me deu um beijo rápido nos meus lábios. - _Mesmo sendo o pior homem do mundo - _completou, fatídica. _  
_

_Põe fermento, põe as bomba,  
Qualquer coisa que aumente e a deixe,  
Bem maior que o sol _

A enlacei pela cintura, deixando o prato de lado. Ninguém senão eu faz idéia de como é perfeito, mágico e maravilhoso ficar simplesmente abraçado a ela, sentindo o cheiro suave de jasmim e vendo o cabelo vermelho fazer ondas, ou sentindo o calor do corpo dela.

Não que eu realmente acreditasse nesse tipo de conto de fadas meloso, mas Virgínia havia me ensinado que não era necessário se acreditar para viver. Ótimo, isso facilitava as coisas, principalmente porque, diante de todo o frio e toda a neve que tinha resolvido cair, eu não precisava virar príncipe encantado para me aquecer da maneira mais prática e maravilhosa que já se existiu.

- Gostou da minha comida? - ela perguntou faceira, me puxando para deitar no tapete junto com ela.

- Tão deliciosa quanto você. - respondi, a beijando com segundas, terceiras e quartas intenções. Depois da cama, o tapete era o melhor lugar da casa para certas coisas.

- Acho que sou mais ainda.

- Só há uma maneira de saber...

É assim mesmo, a vida de recém casados. Uma lua de mel infinita, inacabável, implanejada, imprevisível...

O prazer de ter prazer, o amor de amar, desejo de desejar. Alimento da fome. Poucas palavras, muitas ações, tantos olhares e fervores, quem ia imaginar a temperatura que aumentava naquele apartamento, em desfavor à neve torrencial que _lá fora_ caia? _  
_

_Pouca gente sabe que à noite  
O frio é quente e arde, e eu acendi _

_Até sem luz dá pra te enxergar  
O lençol, fazendo um "Congo-Blue"_

O único problema do tapete era um detalhe chamado espaço limitado. De um lado o sofá, do outro a mesa de centro, e as coisas complicavam um pouco, nada que não pudesse ser contornado.

- Na mansão teríamos mais espaço! - ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, mesmo enquanto seus dedos finos se enroscavam em meus cabelos, e minha boca traçava caminhos molhados em seu pescoço e nunca.

- E teríamos elfos para atrapalhar - rebati, a respiração entrecortada, o sangue pulsando por cada veia do meu corpo.

Espalhamos mais roupas pela casa, sem ligar muito para isso, afinal, estávamos bem entretidos. Então Gina de repente parou, e se livrou de mim, e arrastou até si a minha camisa, que eu tinha acabado de tirar. Cuidadosamente, os olhos estreitos, ela caçou alguma coisa na parte do ombro e sacudiu aquilo na minha cara.

- DRACO MALFOY, DE QUEM É ESSE FIO DE CABELO LOIRO?

- _Ah, não, Gina, por favor...  
_

_É pena que eu sei  
A manhã já vai miar_

_se agüente,  
Que lá vem chumbo quente_

**FIM**

N/A: Agradecendo à dona Fabrícia Malfoy que elogiou a fic, à dona Gigi Malfoy e a Nessa Malfoy que betaram MARAVILHOSAMENTE (que chique, duas betas!), á Mr. Lex Botton que e à Mr. Nuno Malfoy que ajudaram bastante com seus comentários infames...

Rafinha, TE ADORO por estar encarando o monstro do do meu lugar, essa fic não estaria aqui sem você, amiga!

De resto, POVÃO QUE JÁ COMENTOU, OBRIGADA, vocês fizeram uma escritora feliz! Ressaltando aqui a Pink Mi, a Lulu-Rox, a Tataya (te amo, fofa!), etc, etc. Se esqueci de alguém, beijo, minha memória está péssima hoje, perdão!

Bom, quem está lendo, O CÉU NÃO CAI POR CAUSA DE UM COMENTÁRIO, né gente?

Ass: Ly Anne Black.

7


End file.
